Typical gun security systems, such as gun racks, prevent the unauthorized access to a weapon by locking key portions of the weapon, thereby neutralizing it while in the security system. Examples of weapon security systems are described with reference to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/264,777, filed Sep. 14, 2016 and entitled “Systems and Methods to Prevent Hot-Wiring of Electronic Gun Racks,” with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,835 filed on Jan. 6, 2010 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” and with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,028 filed on Jan. 30, 2008 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Typical electronic weapon security devices may be unlocked applying an electrical current to a solenoid, which in turn applies a force to a latch, causing the latch to retract. The latch may then be held in a retracted state for a predetermined duration. Electrical current may be passed through the solenoid for the entire duration, potentially resulting in a significant power usage. This significant power usage may be problematic if the electronic weapon security device is coupled to a portable power source, such as a battery. It may also cause the solenoid to wear out prematurely. Another drawback of typical weapon security devices is that they may employ locking pins at a hinge side of an openable gate. This locking pin placement may result in weakness at the gate when it is closed. Other disadvantages may exist.